fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmos
Cosmos (子スモス, Kosumosu) is a genderbent of Galaco, created and designed by MillyAqualine and having Galaco as voice source. Creation Cosmos was created a few after his author discovered the existence of Galaco, like all other users and fans, which was presented at that epoca as a voicebank to win in a contest. As soon as his creator won the voicebank, she decided to make this project come true. She aimed for a genderswap which could be quite close to the voice source's characteristics, but refused to make it look like a total copy. Indeed, Cosmos share some common aspects with Galaco besides using her voice such as the prince/princess feeling, the galaxy/space-themed design, eye colour, bicolor hair BUT has been made different on other aspects, like an opposite form. His name is justly one of those. Instead to call this genderbent "Galato" (like another Galaco's genderbent), his creator wanted to call him Cosmos, keeping thus the pun and reference to space. Cosmos has a double meaning : it can mean both the word from Greek meaning "order, cosmos, universe" and it also means "young cosmos". However, due to a mistake, the original meaning ("little cosmos" and "cosmos' child" ) has been changed. Indeed, the author wrote it 子スモス ("young/childish cosmos") instead of 小スモス ("little cosmos/universe"). Cosmos' name keeps the "ko" of "Galaco" and was used reversedly: instead to be at the end, it's placed in the beginning. Whereas Galaco has a darkish, magenta/purple scheme, Cosmos' outfit is mainly blue, indigo and pale and light blue. He keeps a crown, which looks different from Galaco's one, and has some space-related. His cape has orange things, inspired by the photographs of primordial universe taken by Planck satellite. He also wears a comet-themed belt. On his arms' area, there is a tiny strange reminescence of Luka's design (another Vocaloid the creator deeply likes). Cosmos' hair is bicolor and was done this way. Indeed, the blond part of Galaco's hair was replaced first with black, to turn then into blue. The brown part was replaced by a caramel colour, which derived then to a pale orange. Unlike Galaco, only a part of Cosmos' fringe is having a different colour, instead of having half his hair blue and the other one orange. As result, he doesn't have the red/blue/yellow colours on his fringe. Voice-wise, his author wanted him to have a slightly deep voice. Cosmos hasn't any serie number. Personality Cosmos is around 17-19 (not age was set for him at the moment, though the own personal depiction of the author is him being a late teenager, or even a young adult) and has a personality, though not fully set. Indeed, even if his creator imagines him being the kind of protective, mature, and prankish boy, the interpretation of his character is free and thus, anyone having Galaco's voicebank can make him sing any song. Design His item is not set. Even though Galaco hasn't really one (besides the triangles on her right cheek and outfit, which are the symbol of her voicer's band), as the author imagines her having an item dealing with dairy products (such as ice cream, a bottle of milk, cottage cheese, panna cotta, etc), in inversion, she thought about the possibility of giving to Cosmos curaçao as item (a blue-coloured liqueur made with Laraha citrus -a fruit close to an orange-'s dried peel, used in cocktails). His author also thought to bicolor clothespin, as some of her own ones are half-periwinkle blue, half-pale orange. He enjoys astronomy, sport and cinema. As the author aimed a genderbent being both close and different to voice source, Cosmos IS NOT a sibling of Galaco's family. He's rather seen as a counterpart. Voice Configuration As his voice was hard to achieve, Cosmos' creator put time before finding the best settings on Galaco to obtain Cosmos' "voice". Depending of the song, sometimes the parameters need to be changed, the two most changed being Breathiness (from -120 to 40) and Gender factor (from 35 to 54). It is due to the fact that above C3, Cosmos tends to sound suddenly high-pitched, younger, fresher than in low range. Below is the configuration most used by the author : As Galaco is getting soon an update, the configurations might change. If it's the case, then the new ones will be posted here. The possible "demo" to show publicly Cosmos on YouTube and NicoNicoDouga is still to be decided. Covers of "Get Lucky", "Interstellar Flight" and "Daydream Flight" are possible "demos". Trivia * Cosmos' watch has the shape of a natural, and his ring the shape of a sharp sign. * As MillyAqualine wasn't knowing if she was giving him blue eyes or orange eyes, she put time before drawing the final design. As result, Cosmos keeps the orange/caramel-coloured eyes to match with Galaco's. However, he's said to be able to change his eye colour through a few means (cosmic magic, lenses, simply mood and weather influing on his eye colours like the author's, etc.) * Due to his look, the author often imagines him being mistaken with KAITO by people, until they see he has bicolor hair and caramel-coloured eyes. * Like she noticed with Galaco herself, the author noticed Cosmos was having easiness to sing in French despite having only a Japanese voicebank. Both of them have justly sung in duet for French National on "la Marseillaise", which can be heard here: https://soundcloud.com/millyaqualine/french-national-day-galaco-ft * Unlike Galaco, Cosmos hasn't any tattoo on his cheeks. And while Galaco ha triangles, it seems the only forms Cosmos as on his outfit are mainly ovals and circles. * Cosmos' creator (who also made his design) started to work on Lipsync models for him and Galaco. A preview of Galaco's can be seen here: http://verniera.deviantart.com/art/Preview-Galaco-Lipsync-385887679 Category:Fanloid characters Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Genderswap Category:Voiced Category:Derivative of galaco Category:Voice from galaco